Revenge
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: It's time for revenge...


**Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it**

**Enjoy...**

**1547**

The man Gregory Cromwell hated more then anything on Earth was now presently sitting on his throne. Henry VIII. But he wasn't alone in his hatred, six others felt the same way he did...and wanted revenge. Gregory was now a secutary at court, not as grand as his Father's position but a job none the less. Seven years ago his father had been executed on false charges of treason. He'd seen his Father be ruthlessly exected by a drunk exucutioner. After all his faithful years of service he was killed like a common criminal. Gregory's blood boiled whenever he saw him, happy with his family. It angered him. He wanted revenge.

Margaret More was at present talking to a few friendly nobles. Her gaze flicured to the monster on the throne, the man who killed her Father. Her Father, Thomas More was a good Christian man who died needlessly for his beliefs. Thomas had given many years of service and was a personal long term friend of the King. She saw him die bravely, but she still saw flictures of fear in his eyes. Her family had been reduced to poverty, her Mother sunk into a deep depression. All because the King wanted ultimate power. Murderous hatred stirred deep within her. The King was laughing with his family, she just wanted to stab him in the chest. But she had to patient, she'd get what she wants soon. And she wanted revenge.

Edward Aske was at present standing in Henry VIII's court, looking at his throne. It had been 10 years since his Father had been unhumanly exucuted. Edward was now a grown man of 23 years of age. Hatred was alive in his heart, he'd seen his poor Father in chains. Robert Aske had been a good man, a faithful Catholic and subject of the King. But unlike his fellow conspiritors it wasn't just a death of a parent that motivated him to kill the King. His friends, neighbors, family and even enemies had been ruthlessly killed. Not hundreds but thousands. He remembers the smell of blood as he'd tried to escape. His only family now was his elder sister. As the King was making jokes with his family, Edward felt an overwelming murderous desire. The only thing Edward wanted now was revenge.

Thomas Wyner had been Wolsey's illegitimate son and at present he was eating a plate of grapes while he watched the court. Though his Father hadn't been exucuted by the King he'd might of well have. His Father had been pushed into disgrace, and died in captivity. All because of the King and his harlot. For him it had been almost 17 years since his Father had been sent to the tower...to die. Wyner still carried the hate in him, for the pompous, vain King. Wolsey had given many years of service to the King and he'd just been tossed away. Wyner wanted nothing more then the King to be dead. His Mother and his sister had too been forced into poverty when his Father had died. And here was the King with his huge wealth. Thomas wanted revenge.

Elizabeth Tudor was at present sitting next to her Father, she was 14 years old. Elizabeth had hated her Father for most of her life. He ruthlessly murdered her Mother. She only had vague memories of her Mother but she'd heard from one of the maids what he'd done to her. Her heart was filled with nothing but murderous hate. Anne had been killed on false charges just because he wanted a son. It wasn't just her Mother that he's killed, it was her uncle too and her Grandfather had died in disgrace. Elizabeth couldn't stand sitting next to the King and pretend to be a devoted daughter. Because she wasn't. she wanted to slit his thoat. Her hate was completly indescribable. She even hated her half-sister Mary a little bit for forgiving him so easily. Her Mother too had suffered and Mary thought the King was a good and loving Father. Well Elizabeth wasn't that forgiving. She wanted revenge.

The other two conspirtors were Margaret's brother John and Aske's sister, Jayne.

...

**Old Tunnels underneath the castle**

Gregory was the last to arrive at the meeting. It was the dead of night, they'd arranged to meet at midnight. The other six were already there. Margaret More, John More, Thomas Wyner, Edward Aske, Jayne Aske, Elizabeth Tudor and now Gregory Comwell.

"We're doing it in two nights time" Margaret began, "There will be a small amount of guards which we will take care of"

"Did you get the drug?" Elizabeth asked Edward, who was currently working for the physicians.

"Yes" Edward answered handing her the drug from his pocket, "Exactly what you asked for"

"Great" Elizabeth smiled, "Have you two got what we need for the guards?"

"Yes, all taken care of" Jayne nodded.

"Are you sure you can get the King's servants away from him?" Gregory asked the child.

"Yes, I'm his daughter I'll just say that I want a private word with him" Elizabeth said confidently.

"Remember we only have one shot at this, so we better make it count" John warned.

"I agree we have to careful. Now we know the plan, we meet on the stairs at eight, ready for him" Thomas said.

"Until then" Margaret concluded.

They all left making their separate ways to their bed chambers.

...

Two days later Elizabeth requested an audience with her Father, she was to keep him distracted for an hour before giving him the drug that will make him defensless. She'd waited for this for years and before the night is over she'll finally get it. Elizabeth felt so nervous as she entered her Father's room. The basterd dared greet her with kindness, right now she just wanted him dead.

"Hello my sweet Elizabeth, come join my by the fire side" the King invited.

Elizabeth slowly made her way to the fire and pretended to be the perfect daughter. When really she was already mentally burying his body.

...

In the kitchen Jayne was preparing the guards dinners. When she was sure none was looking she laced the broth with a sleeping draft. Which will knock out the guards for a good hour. By the time anyone has noticed the guards Henry will be dead, they only need ten minutes. But of course even the guards food had to be tasted. John More was now a taster in the court. John made his way to the broth and pretended to taste the broth, he gave it his approval. He did it without even locking eyes with Jayne, he pretended he didn't know her. Which of course he wasn't supposed to. Well they'd done their part.

...

Elizabeth stood up and made her way to the drinks cabinet and fetched some wine for her and her Father.

"You should let the servents do that" Henry suggested.

"No that's ok. I like to do it myself" she smiled sweetly back, mentally preparing herself for the deed...

_"Where do you see fishies my darling?"_

_"Your majesty I beseech you!"_

_"The brat is offically a basterd"_

...Elizabeth took the posion that Edward had given her and put it in her Father's cup. Then she walked back her Father and gave it to him while wearing a huge fake smile.

"Thank you" the King smiled back, then he gulped the drink down and put the cup on the shelf.

The King suddenly felt weak, he looked up at his youngest daughter. All the sweetness had gone from her eyes and replaced with cold steel hatred.

"You killed my Mother" Elizabeth said in a low, dangerous tone, "She was a good and faithful wife to you, all the allegations were false. She tried so hard for a son. Did you ever think that the pressure you were giving her that caused all those miscarriages? No. In your mind it was all her fault"

"Guards!" the King lept up and left the room with his daughter following him, laughing.

When he got out he saw all his guards were fast asleep, he ran down the stairs but was cut off. By Thomas More's daughter, Margaret. This was her moment, the one she's been waiting for, for twelve years.

"My Father was a good man, he served you so faithfully. He died a needless death, my family were forced into poverty. How could you? He was one of your closest friends!" Margaret yelled at the King.

She slowly took out her knife...

_"Tell him I died his good servent but God's first"_

_"I do not willingly seek Martyerdom!"_

_"No sirs not merliciously!" _

..And stabbed him in the chest all the hatred spewing out of her like a cure. Henry looked deep into her eyes... the King looked so surprised.

The King tried to turn the other way but saw to his shock and horror Cromwell's son Gregory.

"My Father would of done anything you wanted, he was your bulldog. Never had there been a more faithful servent! But you killed him on once again, false charges. He would of done anything for you. Yet you killed him anyway, you couldn't even be bothered to give him a decent exucutioner!" Gregory growled.

He too pulled out a knife ready to strike...

_"Others wish to undermine me because I was born so low and they so high"_

_"You look tired Father"_

_"I have also betrayed my prince for which I ask him hearly amnety...my pride is brought as punishment"_

... He plundered the knife into the King's side . He looked him directly in the eyes as he did it. Gregory wanted him to know how he felt, he wanted him to suffer like he'd suffered.

The King twisted to his left to try and escape only to have with path blocked again. But this time by Edward Aske, the traitor's son.

"My Father was a good man, not a traitor. He was faithful to you, his querrel wasn't even with you it was with your advisers. Robert died thinking he was a traitor, all those deaths on his conscience. You also murdered everyone I ever cared about save my sister." Edward spat.

He quickly raised his dagger...

_"Our faith is to be maintained! And not destroyed!"_

_"No you do NOT deserve are a good man Robert Aske!"_

_"The King has offered us all a pardon" _

...And struck the knife violently into his body. The King still had a look of surprise. Edward put all his hate into it, his eyes never leaving the King's.

The King made to go right but was stopped by yet another familure face. Thomas Wyner. Of all his attackers, Thomas' appearence was the most shocking.

"Wolsey was your long time servent, a faithful compainion. But as soon as Anne Boylen turns up you forget about all those years of service. My Father was a good man and didn't deserve to die the way he did" Thomas snarled.

He too pulled out a dagger...

_"Your majesty! Your Majesty!"_

_"Tell the King not what he can do but what he could do. For if the lion knows his own strength no man could control him"_

_"And yet I think I am not an evil man"_

...And plundered the dagger in the King's side making him once again gasp out in pain. Thomas' face mere inches from his.

The other two conspirtors joined them, Jayne and John. Elizabeth had been watching with pure glee. The murderers now simply watched him die. Their lust for revenge now satisfied. As the King slowly bled to death...

Revenge had been served.

**A/N**

**Is Elizabeth a psycho child in this or what?**

**In real life Aske didn't have a family but in the show he did so I made up his first name**

**I know Wolsey's son wasn't in the series I just thought he should be there**

**I took the inspiration for the murder from Julius Caesar's death**

**I know some of them are acting very out of character but grief makes people do terrible things...and after all that's what fanfiction is for :) **

**Please review!**


End file.
